


Living Memory

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Fluff, Ifan/Lohse mention, Innuendo, Intimacy, Kissing, Longing, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Romance, Teasing, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sharing Source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Fane and Sebille share a moment before they crash land on Arx, craving affection and each other. Fane has an idea at how they can be intimate and Sebille rocks his world...I decided that since Sebille takes some of Fane's source and they can touch and bang and share his memories, if they shared source, they are connected and able to touch at leisure and he would feel it. And neither would see bone anymore but everyone else would. XD





	Living Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/gifts).

After everything that had happened in the Temple of the Seven, life—every flawed morsel of it—seemed more precious to Sebille than ever before. She glanced around the Lady Vengeance, winking at Lohse who grinned and shot her two thumbs up as she and Ifan disappeared below decks probably having the same idea in mind, as she made a beeline for Fane. The four of them had been through so much together, and she couldn't imagine the journey without them, each one of them unique and special to her. She'd been ready to become Divine, Lohse, Ifan and Fane all agreeing to it so she could help the elves, but Dallis had ruined everything; Divinity had eluded her so far, but humanity—humanity beat strong inside her, here and now. Who knew what lay ahead for her—for her companions? Sebille had failed her quest; the Void was growing stronger and the Hall of Echoes was dark. She needed some affection, and she was hoping Fane felt the same...hopefully they could figure out a way to be together this time, something he would feel and never forget, long after she was gone. He was lingering at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her and looking like he had something on his mind as he gazed out over the railing of the ship, watching the water churn beneath the boat.

Sebille leaned against the railing next to him, her arm brushing his. "Would you like to go below decks? I'd like to... _ know _ you."

“Know me? I believe we know each other rather well at this point! Indeed, I have made notes on many of the major events in your life and I believed personally observed many more. In fact—” Fane stopped as he saw the look in Sebille's eyes: somewhere between annoyance, amusement, and affection. “Oh. To ‘know’ me. Scripturally. I—I mean—I just rather wish—um… …Yes. Yes, I think I would like that very much.”

Sebille smiled as she reached out and took his gloved hand in hers, and Fane stared at it, remembering little instances he'd wanted to do this exact thing. Like when they'd run into Kniles in the dungeon. The things Kniles—and so many others—had called her: beautiful...exquisite... _ love _ ...were things Fane had been tempted to call her himself, but somehow found himself calling her a manner of other things out loud...including boring. And when she'd suspected Lovrik was sending her into a trap and had him, Ifan, and Lohse on standby and they'd burst into the room—she hadn't had to go all the way with that lizard. It hadn't escaped his notice that she and Lohse drew the most attention of their little group—and he couldn't blame them, the two women were gorgeous and funny and smart, but it was Sebille's admirers who rubbed him the wrong way. And now he recognized his feelings for what they were: jealousy. As they moved to go below decks, the livewood creaked and groaned. She'd travelled this path dozens of times, thought she knew every part of the ship, but the steps she thought she knew lead to a part of the ship Sebille had never seen before: a newly-carved nook that smelled of resin and wood-chips. Running her fingers over the wall beside her the livewood hummed at her touch and she understood—like the ship was speaking to her in her mind, but there were no words. The Lady Vengeance had carved this space for them in gratitude for their help. The presence of the ship receded as soon as they entered the hidden nook, offering the total privacy of a moment alone: the first moment she and Fane had truly been  _ alone _ together.

The air between them cracked and shimmered with Source and despite everything that had happened, they allowed themselves to enjoy a moment of peace.

“So…um…what exactly did you have in mind?”

Sebille grinned at him and grabbed his lapel, bringing him closer and pressing her body against his. "Surely, even you know why we're here."

Fane pushed her back, breaking the embrace as he stepped away with a sad look on his skull. “Please. It’s all well and good to caress cold bone, but it just feels so…empty. Don’t misunderstand—I enjoy your company. I enjoy it very much. It’s just—I feel  _ nothing _ . Neither the strength of your hand nor the warmth of your touch.”

Sebille smiled at him. "Fane, this is enough— _ you're _ enough. It's enough just to be together."

“Is it? I would have accepted that once, but now? Now that I know you…” He took a step closer, sighing in frustration as his gaze drifted to the floor.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?"

“I—I think there might be a way. A way we could be intimate. But it requires absolute trust. In truth, I never dreamed I would have the opportunity amongst your kind, but—well, perhaps I was wrong. You’ve helped me more than you know. You’ve opened my eyes to the merits of this world, if you’ll pardon the expression. This land is so much more than a wasteland to explore; it’s people more than specimens to be studied. My life is more than my obsessions." He glanced up, meeting her grey eyes with his own. "At least, with you it could be. This notion of mine is not without risk, but…do you trust me?”

Sebille snorted with laughter. "After everything we’ve been through, I trust you with my life." 

“And I trust you. With more than my life.”

Fane reached out towards her, Sebille not even hesitating to take his hand, her fingers interlocking with his and her thumb drawing little circles on the back of his hand. Fane bowed his head, Source swirling around his bones and outlining him in a green glow, shimmering about him as if his spirit was stepping out of his body. Sebille watched in wonder, green coating him in an ethereal glow his eye sockets blazing with determination as he squeezed her hand affectionately, his Source making her body hum with anticipation. She stepped closer, straightening the lapel on his robes, her hands resting on his chest as she watched him, waiting for Fane to give her instruction as to what came next. This was new territory for both of them, and she didn't want to mess it up, even if the slight smile he sent towards her made her heart flutter in her chest.

“Take me.” He breathed, lust plain in his voice. “Just a bit. Just enough.”

"Are you sure?" He nodded slowly, and Sebille braced herself, sucking a tiny amount of his Source into her body, keeping tight control over that damned vampirism Tir Cendelius had insisted she needed; her vision blurring as Fane's Source trickled into her body.

“This will work much better if you close your eyes.” His voice softened as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. “Please…”

Sebille closed her eyes and the world disappeared, but a new one took its place. She was surrounded by rows of angular stone shelves, each one packed full of books, but it was very familiar. She was standing in the Academy! But where she'd seen a cold, broken ruin, overrun with spirits, and death heavy in the air, this one felt warm and welcoming—it felt like home. She reached out tentatively, running a hand down the gilded spines, the scholar in her taking over. Grasping a book, she plucked it from the shelf, marveling at the volume in her hand—a first edition of she wasn't mistaken. There was a cough from behind her as she turned the book over in her hands.

“You can grab  _ me _ all you like, mortal, but a man’s books? Is nothing sacred?” Fane’s familiar voice teased.

Sebille turned, book in hand, one finger stroking the spine seductively, but when she saw him, it hit the floor with a loud thump, forgotten in her daze. She didn't see a skeleton, or a mask, or some shadowy, hooded figure. She saw  _ Fane _ . He was leaning against a desk, a four-headed staff in his hand, bluish-grey skin shimmering in the gentle light of the library. He was smiling at her as he watched her, his black eyes glittering with amusement. He walked towards her with slow, smooth steps, his staff clicking sharply against the stone. He backed her against the bookshelf, one arm resting against the shelf on the right side of her head, his lips scant centimeters from her own, and drawing one finger down her scarred cheek, but she was lost in his eyes—eyes that had looked black from a distance, but were actually filled with tiny points of light. It was like gazing into the cosmos...

“So…where were we?”

Sebille hooked her hands into the lapels of his robe, pulling him close and spinning them, pressing him back against the bookcase her mouth to his neck. Fane let out a grunt of surprise as her lips pressed into his, before his arms move behind the small of her back and pulled her close, not allowing an inch of space between them. His pulse throbbed against her lips, her chest against his, and her leg between his thighs. Fane growled low in his throat as she trailed a column of kisses up his neck and along his jaw, running her hands down his arms and bringing both up above his head, pinning them at the wrists to the shelf behind him. Fane's hips surged forward, grinding his pelvis against hers and drawing a small whimper of pleasure from her. She released his hands, determined to explore him with touch, her lips fiercely and passionately connecting with his in a heated kiss. Sebille opened her mouth against his, deepening the kiss, Fane inhaling her exhale, a wisp of green spilling out of her mouth and into him before she sucked his lower lip between her own as she nudged his thighs farther apart with her knee, her free hand gliding down the planes of his chest, across silken robes. Between their shared source, every sensation was heightened as they rocked against one another. He smiled shyly as she broke off the kiss, pulling back for air, a strange look in his eyes.

“Perhaps you would prefer something else? I could find a mask if you would feel more comfortable looking at one of your own kind…”

Sebille cupped his chin gently in her hand as she shook her head. "I'm more than happy with you as you are."

Fane took her left hand in his and brought his lips to the inside of her wrist, kissing the names carved into her flesh, and working his way up to her name glowing gold near her elbow. Sebille sighed his name, before he let her arm fall back to her side and hoisted her up into the air, walking back to his desk. He landed heavily against the wood, sending immaculate piles of paper flying across the floor, but he was more focused on her, on the beautiful elf with the flame red hair and grey eyes that he could get lost in. Nimble fingers unhooked her armor and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor before tracing a finger over the curves of her body, teasing fingers ghosting over her breasts, her nipples pebbling under the caress before his hands headed south, sliding her pants down her legs. He kissed her stomach, goosebumps popping up on her skin under his touch. An excited moan escaped past her lips. When his robes joined hers on the floor, he kissed her again, warmth radiating from his body, his leanly muscled chest teasing her own as he pulled her on top of him with a grin. She could feel his heart racing as she pressed her hands against his chest and he was growing—not just between her legs where she expected, but  _ everywhere _ as she rolled her pelvis against his. He arched off the desk, driving deeper inside her, his fingertips digging into the flesh of her hips as Sebille bent down to capture his lips with her own, Fane slamming her down as he thrust up into her, making her climax on a gasp of his name and collapse against his chest. His body seemed to move and change to her pleasure, but all Sebille could focus on were his eyes—a kaleidoscope of darkness and light, like the universe staring up at her, drawing her in, she could feel herself twisting, falling into those eyes—falling into infinity…

Sebille blinked awake in bed, lying on her stomach with cool air brushing across her bare back, Fane had eagerly helped her out of her clothes the night before, but still unfamiliar with this, she hadn't realized what they did in the living memory would translate to the real world quite so well. She smiled contentedly, practically purring as she stretched languidly before rolling over to glance at Fane—her eyes went wide one hand automatically reaching forward. She'd expected the living memory to have faded by now, but he looked just as he had the night before, bluish-grey skin, muscles, a large blue jewel in the center of his forehead, and he was breathing. Sebille doubted he even noticed the change in himself. She absentmindedly started tracing patterns on his skin with her fingers. The first time they'd tried this, he hadn't felt a thing, all bones and sarcasm, but she'd guided him through the motions, trying to clear up the confused doodles in his notebook. Something inside her burst, happiness threatening to overwhelm her at the sight of him lying there next to her. No matter what came next she didn't intend to let him go. She traced one finger down his sternum, feeling the warmth and smoothness of his skin, his heart beating under her fingertips. Fane groaned in pleasure, his kaleidoscope eyes fluttering open as he gazed up at her, a sleepy smile on his face.

"That feels incredible." Fane breathed, arching into her touch.

Fane pulled her close, he hadn't known the first time how much she would mean to him—how much he would  _ want _ to get it right. “Well, that was…my word. I mean…I never imagined…Especially when our previous encounter went so disastrously wrong! I mean…Thank you.”

"Fane, you don't need to thank me for anything." Sebille assured him.

“No, I do. I truly do. Before you I moved through this world like a ghost. I tried to see everything while remaining unseen. I touched nothing. Was touched by nothing. The greatest horrors and heroism were no more than footnotes to me. But you…” Fane took her hand, interlocking their fingers together. “Sebille, you saw me. You touched me. You showed me just how little I knew. So yes, thank you.”

"You're welcome." Sebille smiled and propped herself up on her elbow, gazing down at him and drawing her hand down his chest.

Fane blushed, his skin turning a darker shade of bluish-grey. “Yes, well…I just wanted to say it…”

"So...I'm curious. How did I compare to an Eternal?" She winked.

Fane coughed, embarrassed by her forwardness. “You were most…unusual. Coupling for us is a more ceremonial affair. This was briefer, I remember the conception of my little girl took almost a day. But for all its brevity, this was…it was  _ glorious _ .”

"You were pretty great too." Sebille chuckled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek.

She was still staring at him, a strange look in her eye, making Fane cock his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"I still see you? Not bones, but flesh? And you've felt every one of my touches this morning...I think in sharing our Source we're connected on an entirely new level. Do you want to try that trick I did with my tongue the first time around?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Fane laughed. “Alas, as much as I would like to, I fear reality calls. We had better get back to the others.”


End file.
